1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for generating hose sections, which essentially comprise paper to produce bags, as well as a method of producing hose sections that employs the aforementioned device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to produce bags, first a web is wound off an unwinding device. This web essentially comprises paper, however sections may be provided here, for example windows made from plastic. Various perforations are inserted into the web by a perforation device. One of these perforations extends from one edge to the second edge in order to later allow that the web can be torn off along these perforations to form web or hose sections in a separating device. However, prior to this tearing process the web is generally connected to form a hose. The individual hose sections are later provided with a bottom and then form bags. The patent application DE 10 2005 052 129 of the applicant discloses such a device.
Perforation devices of prior art comprise perforating knives adjusted to the desired perforation contour, i.e. they need to be exchanged. This leads to long down times during which the machine cannot produce. Additionally, various knives and their fasteners must be provided in the warehouse for the different contours and/or widths of webs. The perforating knives are also subject to wear and tear. Neither long down times nor warehousing tools or wear and tear are desirable.